Do you remember me
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in Med School and got pregnant and had a daughter. Will they remember each other when she starts her internship in Seattle and he is there.
1. Moving Day

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on before January 11th.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

Moving Day

Meredith was packing the last few boxes in her Boston house up. The movers were coming the next day to make the big drive to Seattle. She was nervous about becoming a doctor. How would her four year old daughter Erica handle her mothers long hours? Should she tell anyone she is a mother? Meredith is all her daughter Erica has. Her father lives somewhere in New York or used to any way she hasn't spoken to him since she kicked him out of her hotel room the morning after. The only things she knows about him is his name is Derek, he likes fairy boats, and is from or was five years ago Manhattan. She named her daughter Erica after her father. The names Dereka or Derek for a girl didn't go over well with her best friend Rose. She really is going to miss Rose and so is Erica. Rose is the closest thing to family they have. Her mother Ellis Grey, as most people know as founder of the Grey Method, is teaching and practicing medicine in Africa for a year and not in the picture much.

Erica came in the room holding her favorite teddy bear. "Mommy why do we have to leave?' She asked with tears in her eyes. She had a lot of friends in her play group where she went when Meredith was in class of studying.

"We are moving on with our lives like grandma is." She said and pulled her daughter into a hug. "We are going to live in Seattle where you can make new friends. Do you want to know what the best part is?' Erica nods her head yes and has her father's smile which she and her friend once called McDreamy when they spotted him in the bar. "We are going to live in the house mommy lived in when she was a kid. It has a big backyard with a swing set. The new day care you are going to is near the hospital."

"Is my room going to be pink again?" Erica's favorite color was pink. She reminded Meredith a lot of herself when she was younger. She is a ballet dancer and does tap and hip hop. She is also a cheerleader and a daisy in Girl Scouts. Meredith can already tell she is going to be smart which makes her wonder if Derek was smart.

"If you want it to be." She said and pulled Erica into a hug. "Let's go make sure we got everything before we go to the airport." Erica nods her head and they check every room in there small two bedroom house.

Meredith locks the house up for the last time and has tears in her eyes. She picks Erica up and gets in the cab that is going to take them to the airport. Erica is a very pretty girl she has blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes, just like her father has, and a bubbly personality she was never shy and talked to anyone who would listen. She was a little petite for her age but made up for it in talents and brains. Where ever they went she got compliments on how beautiful her daughter is. Erica had been a baby model when she was younger and could still model if she wanted to but Meredith didn't want to have another activity she would have to make time for and feel guilty if she missed it.

They were boarding their flight and Meredith grabbed their carry ons and Erica's hand. The last thing she needed was her daughter to get lost and delay there new life.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After a long flight Meredith was annoyed. The guy next to her kept hitting on her the entire flight while Erica slept thankfully. Meredith wasn't used to guys like that she hadn't been in a relationship since before she found out she was pregnant with Erica.

They quickly took a cab to her new house. The furniture wasn't arriving until the next day so they had to deal with what ever was there. They stopped by the house before going to a car dealer where Meredith bought the Saturn Aura. She did after all have a trust fond. The Grey family was very rich even before Ellis became an excellent surgeon now they were just widely recognized.

After the fairly quick stop at the car dealer Meredith and Erica went to the food store. It was getting hard to keep her daughter from getting bored so they tried to go quick in the food store. At the end of the day Meredith realized their lives in Seattle won't be so bad at all. Everyone she met seemed really friendly to her but it could be because she is a Grey.

**They next chapter will be the intern mixer but then I think Meredith will go home and not run into Derek until work. Please let me know what you think about this story and chapter thank you and Happy New Year.**


	2. Mother and daughter time

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on before January 11th.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

Mother and daughter time

Meredith and Erica were busy the next few days after moving to Seattle. She met all of her neighbors and one of them offered to baby sit Erica if she ever needed at sitter. She accepted for the night of the intern mixer that the hospital was hosting for all the new interns to meet each other and some of the doctors.

Today Meredith was going to register in daughter in daycare and then take her to do whatever she wants to do. They were spending the entire week together because once she started working it would be less time for them to be together.

The preschool Meredith picked for Erica was the best in the West Coast. They offered nursery school classes which Erica will be taking. The daycare center is more like a little school which you have to be accepted to get into and cost a lot of money.

The building looked beautiful on the outside almost like a miniature college. The grounds the school was on had all kinds of activities for Erica to take part in and was open 24 hours a day except on holidays, she would never leave her daughter there on a holiday though, and even had a special place for the sick children to go so they wont get others sick and could still go to the daycare.

They walked into the center and Erica looked around excitedly. Meredith finished the paper work on Erica and then they were going to get a tour. One woman walked up to her and introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Olivia and this is my niece Megan. Are you new to the area?" She seemed nice and Meredith decided to talk to her after all her niece Megan looked around Erica's age.

"I am Meredith and this is Erica she is four years old. We just moved her from Boston but I grew up here so I know the area pretty well."

"Oh that's good. Maybe I will see you around more I have to get to the hospital where I work as a nurse. If you are ever injured Seattle Grace is a wonderful hospital." She said checked her niece in and left. 

Meredith and Erica were waiting in the lobby for another five minutes before the director of the daycare came and greeted them. She smiled and shook both of there hands before starting on the tour.

"It is nice to meet you Dr. Grey." The director said.

"You can call me Meredith and this is Erica."

"It is nice meeting you too Erica."

"Thank you it is nice to meet you too." Erica said politely like Meredith had taught her.

They walked into the main day care centers. She showed them some of the classrooms which impressed Meredith. They play rooms, art rooms, and dance studios were the things Erica enjoyed the most. The outdoor grounds were very well kept. They had two pools for the kids. They also had sports sections including horse stalls and tennis courts.

"Does Erica have to do all of these sports? She likes to dance and cheerlead but I want her to do tennis and horse back riding and learn to swim. I don't want her to have to do sports if she doesn't want to though." Meredith said rambling again it was cute when Erica did though one of the many things her daughter got from her.

"We will not push the children to do anything but usually they want to." The director said.

"It is okay mommy I want to do sports. Can I do that?" She was pointing to the indoor ice rink with the big picture windows that you could see kids learning to skate in.

"You can do whatever you want to do Erica.' The director told her pleased with how open Erica was to trying new things.

After the tour Erica wanted to see a movie which Meredith reluctantly agreed to. She hated the children's movies that her daughter likes to watch. The movie wasn't a bad one though except for the college aged kid hitting on her at the concession stand. She never understood why people hit on her she didn't see herself as beautiful but truthfully she was. Erica loved the movie and continued talking about it all day.

Meredith took Erica to Build-A-Bear to make a stuffed animal. Erica chose a stuffed monkey and named it Neuro. They continued hanging out together all day. They went shopping and bought Erica new toys and cloths. At the end of the day Meredith knew she was a better mother than Ellis was and vowed to never become like her even when she started working Erica should always come first. From the looks of it Erica is going to pick up a lot more activities in the daycare that Meredith wanted to attend. She smiled her life had been so different since Erica was born. Before she was born Meredith went to bars and drank Tequila and slept with inappropriate men. Now she was grown up and loved some one else more than she thought humanly possible.

**The next chapter will be the intern mixer. I wanted Meredith to bond with her daughter before work started to show how much she loved her.**


	3. The Intern Mixer

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on before January 11th.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

The Intern Mixer

Tonight was Meredith's last night before she became a working doctor. She was going to the hospital's mixer and leaving Erica home with a sitter. This was the first time she was leaving Erica since they moved to Seattle. She was going to meet her colleagues and bosses.

She was getting dressed in her black knee length dress with a slit up the one side. She was even going to wear high heels which she never did because they were uncomfortable. Her hair was right now in curlers as she was trying to get Erica to eat her dinner. The baby sitter was arriving any minute now and Meredith had a lot of information to tell her.

The door bell rang at exactly 7:00 and it was the baby sitter. Meredith had written down phone numbers and emergency numbers.

"Erica can you answer the door?" She ran to the front door already in her pajamas and pig tails bouncing up and down as she went. She opened the door and stared at the girl.

"You can let Emma in Erica and show her to the kitchen.' Meredith called cleaning up the last of Erica's dinner and trying to get the curlers out of her hair. Emma walked into the kitchen and over to Meredith.

"Are you sure this is no trouble for you?" Meredith asked hoping she didn't pull the girl away from something important.

"No it is no problem." Emma replied and seemed happy to help.

"Alright well I am just going to be at the Hilton for a cocktail hour and dinner for work. If you have any reason to call feel free I am sure I won't miss much. The numbers are all written down for you and she just ate so she should be fine. If she should have to go to the hospital than call right away and my emergency number I have written down. If there is a fire get her out of the house safe. She goes to bed at 8:00 and she knows that. Make sure she brushes her teeth and cleans up her toys. I will be back no later than 11:00 I will hopefully try to leave early it probably wont be that exciting. If the phone rings let the answer machine get it. Feel free to eat what you like and drink. There is movies and television you can watch until I get home. Okay I think that is everything. Come her Erica. Mommy is going to go out for a while. Be good for Emma. Mommy will kiss you good night when she gets home but it will be late so go to bed for Emma okay." Erica looks at Meredith for a minute and then nods.

'Will she read me a night-night story and tuck me in with Neuro?" Erica asks no one special. The questioning looks from Emma about Neuro and Meredith answers her before she questions.

"Neuro is her favorite stuffed animal.' She kisses Erica on the top of her head and walks out the door. "I will be back later. Have fun and be good. Bye."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith arrives at the hotel and recognizes Chief Webber and he greets her. He is still good friends with her mother.

"Hi Meredith, how is your mother haven't heard from her in a while?" Chief said to her. "How are you and Erica?" He asks and mumbles something under his breath about not knowing who she is but always mentions her when Meredith comes up.

"My mother is good. She is currently teaching and practicing medicine in Africa. I am good and so is Erica.' Meredith said not going into further explanation of who Erica is. She decided not to tell her coworkers about Erica. She didn't want special treatment because she was a mother. She already got looks from being from the prestigious Grey family and possibly favored in some situations like the daycare it could have taken six months to a year to hear back if your child got in but as soon as they saw the name Grey she was accepted.

"That is good. Well I have to go meet more of my new interns. It is good seeing you Meredith.' The chief walked away and a guy came up to her who she suspected was the high school dork and looked like he was nervous to start a conversion.

"You met the chief." She gave him a look saying I don't even know you. "I am George by the way."

"Meredith, Meredith Grey I already knew the chief he is like a father to me." He gave her a look probably not realizing who her mother was. Anyone who read a newspaper or watched the news has probably heard of her she is always talked about.

"Oh wow. I am from northern Washington. So you are from Seattle." He asked her sounding a little flustered.

Her phone beeped saying she had a text message. "I am sorry I have to take this. It was nice meeting you Greg."

"George, nice meeting you to Meredith." He said but she was already gone.

-Mer

I miss you.

-Rosie

She laughed reading this her friend always was saving her butt. Now she was just doing it from a different side of the country.

"How are you actually having fun at this? I met a Barbie doll, a geeky kid, and a jackass. Please tell me you are normal all the interns are too happy." The Asian girl said and held her hand out. "I am Cristina Yang."

"Meredith Grey. Nice to meet you I met the geeky kid as you called Greg I still haven't been blessed with the presence of the Barbie doll or the jackass." She laughed at the knick names and was glad to have adult conversion with someone.

"I think his name is Gabriel. You are so lucky and the worst part is they all have Bailey for their resident.' She said sounding pissed off. "Are you a Grey as in Ellis Grey?" She asked sounding really interested.

"Don't tell anyone I want to see how long it takes them to figure it out. Greg just looked at me like my name didn't mean anything. I have Bailey to. They chief said I was one of five to our resident. So that means me, you, Greg or Gabriel, Barbie doll, and jackass. Sounds like a mix of all the high school clicks just great." She smiles and took a glass of champagne off of one of the waiters' trays and took a long slow sip. "How much longer do you think we have to stay before I can say I want to go to sleep before work?"

"I don't know but look over there Barbie and jackass are totally flirting. What a fun time we are going to have."

"She does look like a living breathing Barbie doll Erica would so love to meet her." Meredith said not even realizing she mentioned her daughter.

"Who is Erica?" Cristina asked her interest once again sparked.

"She is just my friend Rose's daughter." She lied hoping the truth would never have to come out. "I hope they serve dinner soon. Do you want to sit together? I don't know anyone else except the chief and that might be a little weird me an intern eating with the chief of surgery." She said rambling again.

"Yeah it beats Barbie doll, jackass, and Gabriel." Cristina said warming up to one person and possibly might become friends with her.

They were called into dinner ten minutes later and it turned out to be assigned tables with your resident and fellow interns.

"Look now you get to meet Barbie and Jackass."

They took there seats at the table and waited for everyone else. As soon as everyone was seated Chief Webber made a speech.

"Welcome Interns. You are now doctors practicing medicine. Congratulations you survived Medical school. Well it is only going to get harder but enjoy yourself tonight it might be a while before you can relax and have free time. Feel free to mingle along with one another and meet our residents and attendings and enjoy all of the free food eat it is a lot better than the cafeteria food." They all laughed at the end of his speech and he sat down. The food was being served when the other two people at the table introduced themselves to Meredith.

"Hi I am Isobel Stevens but everyone just calls me Izzie and this is Alex Karev. What is your name?" 

"Meredith, Meredith Grey." She extends her hand and shakes each one.

Alex looks at her for a minute and then speaks. "I have heard that last name before. You wouldn't happen to be in the famous Grey family that has lots of money and Dr. Ellis Grey in it now would you." He asks almost smirking at discovering her secret.

"Shut up evil spawn." Cristina said and glared at him.

"Yeah my mother is Ellis Grey." She said simply shrugging it off.

The rest of the dinner they talked about Meredith's family and her mother. She seemed to like them but stayed back a little. She didn't need friends that would take her away from her daughter even more than the hospital would.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

She got home ten minutes after 11 and paid the baby sitter. She was really tired but checked on Erica before going to bed. She knew the next day was going to be a long day for her with perky Izzie, Greg following her around like a lost child, sarcastic Cristina, and annoying Alex. She was also going to be worried about Erica it would be her first day at the new daycare and might lead to a tough morning.

**She met the interns now. Next chapter she will see Derek but I don't think she will recognize him just yet. Thanks for reading and the reviews. I hope the alerts work soon.**


	4. First day of work part 1

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on before January 11th.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

First day of work part 1

Meredith got up really early to get ready. She took a quick shower and made her bed before going down stairs to make her daughter waffles. The breakfast was done when she woke Erica up to eat. They ate breakfast together and Erica talked nonstop about what she was going to do at the daycare, Prestigious Playmates, while she was there. Meredith was glad to know her daughter wasn't scared to go all by herself. She brushed Erica's hair and dressed her in tan pants and a pink shirt. All of the cloths she was wearing cost more than some of the clothes people were wearing at the mixer. She brushed her curly hair and put a pink bow in it.

Meredith grabbed everything they needed from the house and carried Erica out to the car it was only 4:30 but she had to leave early or she would never make it to the hospital in time for orientation.

Meredith was quickly in and out or Prestigious Playmates because Erica really wanted to start playing with the toys and go ice skating. Meredith just laughed and kissed her daughter good bye. She hoped she would be able to run there during lunch to see her. It was only a five minute drive from the hospital. She would also try to stop by if it got slow during the night and tuck Erica in.

She made it to the hospital and parked her car near the entrance. Meredith was running a few minutes late and the Chief was already making his speech Meredith used to listen in on when she was a child. They were given a tour of the hospital and then sent to the locker rooms to change.

Cristina and Meredith picked lockers next to each other and fell into quick conversation.

"I hope we get to perform surgery soon. I hear every year one lucky intern gets picked to do the first surgery." Cristina said getting excited.

"Wow that is good." Meredith said trying to build up excitement when all she felt was guilt for leaving her daughter at a Prestigious Playmates for such a long time.

"You don't sound so excited." Cristina said trying to figure out why she wouldn't want to perform a surgery.

"My mind is somewhere else." Meredith said and tried to focus on the hospital and work.

"Oh my God I saw this really hot doctor when I came in. He was just McDreamy." Cristina said.

"He was McWhat." Meredith asked confused. "I don't watch much TV so you have to explain what it means.'

"It is just something I've made up. It is a way of knick naming people by adding the Mc to what ever I think they are. He for example was really hot and just dreamy the only word to explain it."

"Sounds like you have a crush on this doctor." Meredith said and giggled they were like high school girls all over again.

"No he is not my type. I don't knick name my type of guy. That is how you know I don't like him." Cristina said even though she thought he was cute she wouldn't act on that.

"Oh okay whatever you say." She said talking to Cristina. "Look here comes Greg." He walked over to them but not before tripping on something. "Hi Greg nice to see you again."

"Um…actually it is George. So it is good to see you again Meredith you look nice once again.' She was used to guys telling her this and didn't really care.

"Um…thanks." She said and her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello sweetie."

"Mommy I miss you.' Erica said into the phone. "When will I see you again?"

"I miss you to sweetie. I will try to see you later today okay I have to go now." She hung up the phone just as the residents were coming in the room.

"So you have a boyfriend." Cristina who witnessed the whole conversation asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Meredith said and walked ahead to catch up to their resident.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith patient is a seizure patient. She is a girl in beauty pageants and pretty stuck up. When the parents come to speak with her she is told to find Dr. Shepherd when she approaches Dr. Bailey.

She finds Dr. Shepherd talking with another Dr. that she recognizes at Dr. Burke. Dr. Shepherd looks oddly familiar but she can't figure out from where and walks up to him.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd I am Dr. Grey I have a patients family that wants to speak with you." She said but still couldn't figure it out. "Can I ask you something that has nothing to do with the hospital?" He nods his head yes and she continues. "Do I know you from some where?"

"I don't know you look familiar but I thought it was just me. Now on with the patient." He follows her to the patient's room where her parents are waiting for an update.

_Flashback (5 years earlier)_

_Meredith and her friend were visiting New York City for a few days over spring break. They went to a bar one night to have a little fun. For Meredith that meant sleeping with inappropriate men and drinking tons of Tequila. _

_A very good looking man walks over to Meredith, who is sitting at the bar by herself Rose was shooting pool with some guys._

"_I am Derek. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked and flashed his McDreamy smile._

"_I am Meredith and sure you can." She downed the shot he bought for her and they got to talking over alcohol. He seemed like a great guy smart and hot. _

_By the end of the night the sexual tension of obvious. She kept putting her had on his thigh and he would whisper things into her ear. They took a cab back to her hotel room and had sex all night long. She kicked him out that next morning never getting his last name or home address. She would later find out that her daughter was conceived that night._

_End of Flashback_

Meredith and Dr. Shepherd were telling the parents of the patient that they didn't know what was wrong with Katie, the patient, and were trying there hardest to find out. Meredith and Cristina teamed up to figure out if they could find the problem with Katie.

"What is the story on Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith asked trying to sound like she is not really interested.

"You like him don't you." Cristina said pointing out her feelings.

"I guess I haven't dated or slept with a guy in a couple of years but he seems really familiar to me." Meredith asked trying to think back if she slept with him while visiting her mother in Seattle at all.

"I think he is new here. He just moved her from New York." Cristina said flipping through a book on brain disorders and disease. "Why don't you just ask him? I am sure he would remember you if you were any good." Cristina said sarcastically.

"Cristina this is not funny I could have slept with my boss and not realized it. Besides I asked him and he said I looked familiar to. Oh god that would be horrible. It might take me a while but if I did I will remember him." Meredith said trying not to convince herself that she slept with him. "It is just his smile seems so familiar." Meredith said but couldn't place it.

"I am sure you will remember at some point." Cristina said and continued blocking out most of what Meredith was saying.


	5. First day of work part 2

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on before January 11th.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

The First Day of work part 2

They spent an hour and a half in the library still trying to come up with theories of what was wrong with Katie Bryce. Meredith was hoping that Erica didn't turn out the way Katie is. She is spoiled and bratty.

The interns were taking a break from their busy day to eat lunch. Meredith and Cristina were waiting in the lunch line together when Meredith checked her watch. She ordered her lunch to go and Cristina wondered why.

"You know we have an hour until lunch is over and they will page us." Cristina said.

"I have some where really important to be. I'll see you later." Meredith quickly paid for her lunch and exited the cafeteria. Cristina just shrugged her shoulders not thinking much of it.

When Cristina got to the table they all looked at her questioning where Meredith went. "Where is Meredith going?' George, who she found out his real name today, asked.

"Do I look like her personal day planner? How should I know?" She said not wanting to deal with people.

"It is just that you were with her all day." George said taking a bite of what looked like mashed potatoes.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her car on the way to Prestigious Playmates. She couldn't wait to see Erica. This is the longest they have been apart in months.

When Meredith entered the daycare she was showed to the ice rink where Erica was getting her first lessons. She watched her skate around for a few minutes. Her daughter was a natural at skating. She hadn't fallen once since Meredith had been watching.

When the skaters were taking a break Meredith walked over to Erica.

"You were great out there." She said and hugged her daughter. Erica was wearing a skating outfit that she looked adorable in. "You look so cute in this outfit."

'Thanks I picked it out my self." She smiled and twirled around.

"Are you having fun here?" She asked biting her lip waiting for her daughter's answer.

"Yes I already made friends and I painted and danced and now I am skating. I am having so much fun." Erica was babbling on.

'Good good. I missed you." Erica smiled back at her and at that moment Meredith was almost positive of how she Dr. Shepherd and would have to ask him his first name.

She stayed talking and playing with Erica for another thirty minutes before she made her way back to the hospital hoping Dr. Bailey didn't notice she was missing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After a long surgery on Katie Bryce, which Meredith scrubbed in on and found out what was wrong with her, she was finally leaving to go home. She was changing into her street clothes in the locker room with her other interns.

"So does anyone want to go for drinks and get to know each other better?" Izzie asked Meredith would have said yes but she had to pick Erica up and take her home.

"I cant I have to do something.' Meredith said almost regretting it but missed her daughter.

"Are you pregnant or a recovering alcoholic or something?" Cristina asked her curious why any one would turn down drinking after work.

"No I just have somewhere I need to be." Meredith said and walked out of the locker room.

"Okay whatever." Cristina said and left with the other interns. "I don't think she likes us very much."

"Maybe she is just tired. I am sure she likes us. Maybe if you were friendlier she would want to hang out with you." Izzie said entering Joe's bar.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith picked Erica up from Prestigious Playmates. Erica did not stop talking all the way to the store. They were on the frozen foods isle looking at different ice cream flavors.

"Mommy I want cookie dough." Erica said to her mother while playing with her braids in her hair.

"Okay baby we will get that one." Meredith said and put the ice cream in the cart and scooped up Erica and held her close.

"Meredith, you have a daughter." Came the voice of someone she knew from the hospital.


	6. You have a daughter

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on before January 11th.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

You have a Daughter

"_Meredith, you have a daughter." _Meredith didn't want to turn around knowing she would see Dr. Shepherd.

"Yes I have a daughter. Dr. Shepherd this is Erica my four year old daughter." She pulled Erica a little closer and kissed her fore head.

"Call me Derek outside of the hospital. I didn't know you were a mother but it is very nice to meet you Erica." Derek said and Erica looked right at him. Meredith knew at that moment he was Erica's father but she wouldn't tell him yet anyway.

"I am four years old. I know how to ice skate, play tennis, draw, swim, ride horses, and learn." Erica smiled she was really proud of herself. Derek looked almost shocked at all of her activities.

"Mer, how do you have time to take her to all those activities and practice medicine?"

"She goes to Prestigious Playmates." Meredith said almost embarrassed knowing if a parent could get there child in there they would move across the country and that the child was set for life. "I went there and all the Greys before me. I think she got in because of that the money my family gives and she is brilliant.'

"That is a great school. If I ever had a child I would want them to go there." Meredith thought to herself _he already has a daughter going there but doesn't know it, am I a bad mother not telling him._ "Do they have a certain amount of activities they have to do?" He asked curious about how the school was run. Some of the smartest people in the country went there.

"No, but they do like the students to try knew activities. In the winter Erica is going to learn to ski. She has already expanded her horizon so much in one day." Meredith said thinking about all the activities Erica talked non stop about during the trip to the food store.

"That is good. She seems like a smart child. You and her father must be proud."

"I don't know my daddy but his name is Derek." Erica said looking at his face with her McDreamy smile she got whatever she wanted with that look and knew exactly when to use it.

"Oh I am sorry."

"You didn't know. He doesn't even know. I had too much fun one time in New York." She shrugged and left him standing there before turning back. "See you tomorrow Derek I have to get Erica home before her ice cream melts."

When she turned down the next isle he was still standing in the same spot obviously thinking.

That couldn't have been the same Meredith he slept with back in Manhattan five years earlier could it. He shouldn't have been in that bar and he shouldn't have slept with that girl. He was and is married. At the time they were separated Addison had an abortion three months before and he couldn't take the pain. She still doesn't want kids and he had learned to deal with that until he found her in bed with Mark. That was the last straw and he moved away. She doesn't even know where he is now. He can't even look at her anymore. If that was the same Meredith than she either slept with a lot of people when she visited Manhattan or Erica was his daughter.

He couldn't move. So he sat there letting the possibility sink in. He could be a father. If that was the same Meredith did she remember him? He had to find her and talk to her.

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took a while for an update. I had a lot of homework and then I had to work. I probably wont be able to update until Sunday night I am going to visit my sister.**


	7. Rethinking Everything

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on before January 11th.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

**Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I was extremely busy with school (still am) and I was sick and I am trying to write another story. I will try to update sooner from now on.**

Rethinking Everything

The world stood still to Derek Shepherd for the next five minutes. He just stood in the middle of the aisle in the food store trying to think back five years. He remembered her laughter. It is what drew his attention away from his Scotch. She was sitting with a friend and they were doing Tequila shots one after another. He didn't think he would ever be attracted to another once he married Addison. Sure occasionally a woman would throw herself at him when he went out but he never responded. When she caught his eye he felt something he never felt before. He felt they had a special connection before he even knew her name.

_Flashback_

_Derek heard some laughing he wasn't in a laughing mood today, but the woman who was laughing had a beautiful laugh. His wife had an abortion three weeks ago and they recently separated when he could no longer stand to look at her. They didn't tell anyone about it so he couldn't call his best friend Mark. He was left with the next best solution Scotch. The woman kept laughing and he finally looked up. She was just as beautiful as her laugh. Her hair was blonde and curled she had crystal clear green eyes. She was wearing dark tight jeans and a dark purple sweater. She was wearing minimal make-up but looked more beautiful than Addison did when she was all dressed up for a party. He motioned for the bar tender to come over._

"_I would like to buy that girl over there what ever she is drinking right now." He points to Meredith. He keeps staring at her. Meredith realizes someone is looking at her and catches his eye. They both get lost in the moment for five minutes until Derek walks up to her._

"_I am Derek and you are." He flashes his McDreamy smile and leans into the bar slightly._

"_Nice to meet you I am Meredith." She motions to the empty bar stool next to her and he sits down. They start talking and soon they are all over each other. They leave the bar together and go back to her hotel room._

_End of Flashback_

Derek left the food store without buying anything. He had to find out where Meredith lives and find out the truth. She would knew if he was the father right. He hoped so.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Erica got home from the food store and were eating ice cream while watching Finding Nemo. They were eating ice cream when the door bell rang. Meredith went to the door and let Derek in. She knew they would have a lot to talk about based on the look on his face.

"Who is Erica's father?"


	8. Not Now

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on every night.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

A/N Sorry for no updates sooner. I have been updating two of my other stories and I had to study for finals I hate block scheduling. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Not Now

"_Who is Erica's father?' _Derekasked fearing the answer before the question even left his mouth.

"I honestly don't know." Meredith said looking straight into Derek's blue eyes. She knew looking into his eyes would make it hard to lie to him but she wasn't sure. "I slept with someone and I just don't know."

"I know this is probably weird but I think that we might have slept together in New York." Derek said getting flustered and looked down at the floor. "When I saw Erica I thought I should come over here and find out if she could be my daughter."

"Now is not the time to talk about this Erica is still up. I don't want her to know." Meredith said looking into the family room staring at Erica's curly hair.

"Ice skating." Derek said getting excited.

"What" Meredith said looking puzzled but absolutely adorable.

"We should go ice skating. I will take you and Erica. Come on it will be fun. I haven't ice skated since I left New York. You know I was on an old hockey league there. You are looking at the star player." Meredith just looks at his face and laughs.

"Fine we will go if Erica wants to." She turned around and started walking into the family room and gestured for Derek to follow. "Erica, do you want to go ice skating with Derek?" Meredith asked praying she would say no. She hadn't been ice skating in years.

"Yes!" Erica said jumping up from the floor and running over to hug Meredith. "Oh I can't wait. I am going to put on my skating clothes." Erica said bouncing out of the room happily.

"Does she know how to skate or does she need help?" Derek asked not knowing if a four year old would be able to skate.

"She is raw talent. I am the one whose hand you are going to have to hold. I haven't been ice skating since tenth grade with Rose." Meredith laughed at the memory of them falling on the ice and slipping as the kept trying to get up. "She didn't get her skating talent from me.'

"That can be arranged." Derek was actually excited about the opportunity to hold Meredith's hand. "Don't worry I wont let you fall. Well if I do I will fall to. Besides if a four year old can skate I am sure you can."

"Good I trust you just like people trust you with their lives." Meredith said she walked out of the room and grabbed her coat.

Erica comes down dressed up in a little skaters outfit. She looked adorable. They left in Meredith's car for the ice rink five minutes later. The whole way there Erica kept talking about how excited she was. Meredith and Derek just laughed. She was probably cuter than most of my nieces Derek thought to himself on the drive over.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek paid for them to get into the ice rink after much fighting from Meredith. They rented skates and were about to go on the ice but Meredith kept delaying them. Derek was watching through the glass as Erica skated. She was better than most kids four years older than her. She hadn't fallen one and was even lightly spinning.

"Mer, come on we won't be able to skate very much if we don't get on the ice soon." He said giving her the McDreamy look and extending his hand to hers. "Please if you fall than you can stop. I promise. You will have fun."

"Fine I give up. I will skate around the ice with you." He smiled pleased with himself and took her hand and pulled her towards the ice.

"Now this might be slippery but just hold onto my hand and if you have to the wall." She glared at him and gently punched him in the stomach. "That is no way to treat the person who is going to keep you from falling on your ass." They got onto the ice and Meredith clung to Derek for dear life. They made it half way around the ice and were passed by Erica twice before she stopped to talk with them.

"Look mommy I am ice skating and so are you." She said smiling. "Derek, can you skate with me?" She asked pulling her McDreamy face on him.

"Well you can skate with us but I don't think your mother is quiet up to your skating level yet." Derek said trying not to laugh as she grabbed his arm tighter when some kids skated by really fast.

"Hey I am not that bad. I haven't fallen yet." Meredith said pouting her lower lip out a little bit.

"You haven't let go of my hand though or my arm for that matter." Derek said looking at Meredith and smiling.

"I don't want to fall and not be able to operate on people." That was the excuse Meredith was using but she was afraid and she liked being close to Derek. They were getting smiles from people as the skated around and she liked it.

"Oh I see." He took Erica's hand on his one side and skated slightly faster then when it was just Meredith's hand. Meredith looked a little scared that she might fall and moved her body closer to Derek's body.

They skated around a while before Erica was getting cold and wanted a hot chocolate. Getting off the ice was harder than getting on the ice. Meredith would let go of Derek and the two of them couldn't fit through the exit. She had to grab the wall while he left first and pulled her out once he was through.

They got the hot chocolate and sat down at a table looking out at the ice. Erica drank her hot chocolate the same way Derek did. They both just sipped it and got the whipped cream around their mouths. Meredith just laughed and ate the whipped cream before drinking the hot chocolate itself. As they were finishing up their hot chocolate a nice older couple walked over to them.

"You have such a beautiful daughter." The woman said and Erica just stared up at her with her piercing blue eyes.

"She got a wonderful mix of both genes. She has your eyes and the curly hair." The older man said pointing to Derek. "She has your hair color and facial features." He said pointing to Meredith. "You couldn't have hand picked a better mix of genes if you tried.

"Thank you. I am Erica." She said extending her hand that wasn't holding her hot chocolate.

"You are what a family should be. A well behaved daughter and a loving couple I saw how your husband was helping you ice skate while never taking his eyes off of Erica." They lady said.

"I'm not…"

"We're not…"

They both started at the same time but before they could explain the older couple were gone.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

On the car ride home Erica had managed to fall asleep. She was really tired from her day at Prestigious Playmates and then ice skating. Meredith and Derek silently communicated that they were going to wait until they were alone to talk about everything that had momentarily been forgotten about at the ice rink.

Derek carried Erica upstairs to her room fit for a princess with enough toys for a whole school and a canopy bed. He knew at that point that Erica was first in Meredith's life no matter what other people might think. She is a completely different person around her.

When he got back down stairs she was waiting for him in the den in a white tank top and flannel Cinderella pajama bottoms on. He thought she looked sexier in that outfit along with everything he has ever seen her in.

"Is Erica asleep?" Meredith asked hoping to delay the conversation longer.

"Yup didn't even stir when I put her in her pajamas. She is a great kid and is so lucky to have you as her mother."

"She is even luckier to have you as her…father." Meredith said staring right into his eyes. "I can't deny it. Even complete strangers can see the genetic connection and she even has some of your traits. She is brilliant from both of us I guess and she can ice skate. She has got your eyes and that McDreamy smile and smirk. Her hair is naturally curly like yours and she drinks like you. She also is not afraid of taking charge and trying things."

"How long did it take you to figure out I was her father?" Derek asked staring at her for a minute.

"I guess I recognized you from somewhere but I didn't know where. Than I picked Erica up from daycare and I looked at her eyes and smile and I just kind of knew." Meredith said. "If you don't think she is your daughter we can do a DNA test."

"No, she definitely is my daughter. I will be here now and forever. I mean I can't blame you for earlier in her life. We didn't even know each others' last names. You just kicked me out after some of the best sex of my life." They both moved slightly closer to each other on the couch until they were just barely touching.

"Really, I haven't had sex since then." She said pulling her hair down from her pony tail. "You could remind me though."

**A/N I will try to update later in the week no promises though. I start a new semister of school with a lot harder classes.**


	9. Reunited?

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on every night.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

**Author Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been super busy and then in my free time I was writing my other story. I started writing this update a while ago and then I had to put it off for a while for school.**

Reunited?

Derek pulled Meredith close into his lap. Holding her there he felt at home. With Addison he never felt happy or in love but Meredith was different. The last time he spoke to Addison on the phone they were fighting and yelling at each other.

_Flashback: 1 week before meeting Meredith_

_Derek Shepherd was going about his average life. He was in the hospital waiting for some labs to be ready thinking about how lucky he would be when interns started in a little less than a week. His phone started ringing the tune to Evil he groaned and picked up the phone knowing why she was calling._

"_What the hell? You just send divorce papers. You aren't even going to let me explain." Addison said pure anger and hatred in her voice. She doesn't sound the least bit sad at the ending of the marriage._

"_How is Mark by the way? Are you still screwing around? I know all Addison it wasn't just a one time thing you have been sneaking around for years. Get over yourself already the only reason you don't want a divorce is because you don't want to admit you failed in marriage. I am not your property I will move on in my life and be happy." Derek said with equal anger in his voice. He was getting stares from people around him so he walked to an on-call room. "If you don't sign the papers in the next two days and have them back to me you will get nothing in the settlement." _

"_Who is she?" Addison asked with a slight sadness or jealousy in her tone._

"_What are you talking about?" Derek asked confused and annoyed she wouldn't just sign the papers and hang up the phone._

"_The girl you are willing to give up 11 years of marriage for. You wouldn't do it to be single so there has to be a girl. I want to know who she is." Addison shot back at him with such venom in her voice._

"_There is no girl I am not like you. You probably have Mark in the next room while you are trying to save your marriage that has already crash and burned its beyond saving. Go back to Mark. Stay out of my life I never want to see you again." Derek hung up the phone with out another word from Addison. He never told anyone he was getting divorced since he never mentioned he was married. It is a period in his life which he wished he could take back._

_End of Flashback_

Meredith ran her hands through Derek's silky smooth hair. She loved the way his hair felt against her fingers. Derek moved his mouth from her lips to her neck and started sucking right beneath her ear.

"Upstairs now!" Meredith demanded breathlessly before letting out a soft moan.

"Bossy are we?" Derek stood up with Meredith her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Derek steered them into a wall pushing Meredith flush against it. He attacked her mouth with his both fighting to dominate the tongue action. Meredith released his mouth from her hold and Derek continued walking towards the stairs. Meredith ran her hands through his hair as he slowly but steadily climbed the steps she had her mouth on his ear lightly licking it.

"Stop before I drop you, Mer baby!" Derek said breathily as he neared the top of the stairs.

"Just be glad I don't live in an apartment building we would never make it up all lose stairs." Derek laughed as he entered a hallway containing six doors.

"Which one is yours?" Meredith gestured with her head to the last door on her left. Derek lightly kicked the door open relieving a room down in white with brown accents. The king bed sat in the center of the room with a canopy top. Derek didn't bother looking around the rest of the room for he saw his target already.

Derek gently laid Meredith on her bed. Her hair went out like a fan around her head. Derek carefully slid his hands up her shirt dragging the end with it.

"This is what you want."

"God yes Derek I want you so bad." Derek smiles at her and continues to slowly drag the shirt up.

"Your belly button is pierced." Derek noted as he moved his left hand to touch the delicate skin surrounding her silver stud she shivered with anticipation of what his hands could do to her. He used his surgeon's precision when touching her. Derek surprising had soft hands for someone who had to constantly wash his hands.

"I guess we can take your shirt off the rest of the way. What do you think?" Meredith bit her bottom lip as Derek inched the top over her breasts and than over her head. Derek ran his hands up to her chest and felt her shiver beneath him smiling at the effect he had on her. He gently started massaging each breast with one of his hands. There mouths connected in a passionate frenzy. Neither Derek nor Meredith her the door creak open or the padding of little foot steps across the Bamboo flooring.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Meredith's faced instantly flushed a crimson red and stilled Derek's hands he too looked over at Erica.

"Umm…ah…mommy is just…" Meredith was at a loss for words to tell her little girl. Derek thankfully cut in with an explanation.

"Your mommy wanted me to give her a check up like when you go see you doctor she checks your heart beat and blood pressure I have to check out other parts of mommy that you don't need to be checked out yet hopefully ever." Erica nodded her head and turned towards the door.

"When mommy feels all better can you tuck me back in."

"Yes princess." Erica smiled and skipped out of the room towards her bedroom.

Once Meredith heard Erica's door click shut she sat up slightly forcing Derek to roll off of her. "Thank you for telling Erica something she isn't ready to learn about sex yet."

"You're telling me. My sister got caught with her husband by their six year old and the next family get together she was telling them all about what mommy and daddy told her. Needless to say my sister was not to happy.' Meredith just laughed and reached for her pajama shirt.

"We will have to continue this on a night when Erica is not home." Meredith said pulling Derek by his arm off the bed towards the door. "Let's go put Erica to bed and then we can talk or something." Derek nodded his head and followed her out of the room.


	10. Ready or Not

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on every night.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

Authors Note: This update is two weeks after the last one. Meredith and Derek are closer but they still haven't slept together. She still doesn't know about Addison. None of the other interns or anyone knows about Erica. They also don't know about Meredith and Derek's relationship the only one who kind of knows is Cristina. Erica doesn't know that Derek is her father yet. The last thing is Derek has basically moved in with Meredith and Erica.

Ready or not

"Stevens you get to cover the pit today, Yang deliver the weekend labs, Karev you get to trauma pages, O'Malley you get the code team, and someone's popular Grey Shepherd requested you. Now go all of you."

The interns all looked at Bailey complaining about not getting to do a surgery and she gave them the death glare in return.

"Every intern wants to perform their first surgery. That's not your job. Do you know what your job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No! Why? Because _my_ interns are whiny. You know what will make me look happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered and having someone down in the pit doing the sutures. No one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy I'm Mary Freakin' Poppins." Bailey yelled earning looks from passer byers. They interns scattered around the hospital leaving Bailey smiling.

Meredith went to find Derek up in Neuro. She waited at the elevator for it to come to her floor. Derek was the only one on the elevator leaning on the back wall looking intently at his palm pilot.

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith nodded her head to him waiting for the elevator door to close.

"Meredith," Derek ignologed her.

"Derek, I am working tonight. This is the first time that I am working that you are not. You can still stay at my house-our house but you don't have to." Meredith was interupted by Derek.

"Mer, you are rambling. I think I will stay at our house. I like the sound of that by the way. Do you want me to pick Erica up?"

"You don't have to. It would be nice for her to have alone time with you before we tell her that you are her father."

"Yeah I'll pick her up. I get off at four. We'll go to dinner, play Barbies, watch Cinderella, and I'll put her to bed." Meredith smiled.

"I wish I was there to watch you play Barbies." She snickered a little as Derek blushed. "How come the man is always working and then he goes home and sleeps? Since I won't be there you have to actually play with Erica not try to feel me up the whole time."

"That's what makes playing toys fun. You bend over I get a view of your ass. Or you go to far forward I can stare down your shirt."

"Derek stop we are at work. So what is the case about."

"Case what case."

"Fine I will just get Bailey to reasign me."

"Okay, okay our case is a rape victum found in the park currently unconsious. Her daughter is in the lobby she called it in-saw the whole thing."

"How is the daughter?" Meredith asked with genuine concern.

"She is not talking and won't let us look at her. That is why I requested you. I thought you could help because you are a mother. If you don't want to I can have another intern."

"No, I can do it. I will be fine."

"Okay then." The elevator stopped on their floor both of them getting off and heading towards the patient's room.

"How old is her daughter?"

"Six I believe. She is cute but extremely scared right now. The police want to talk to her but she isn't talking."

"Oh, god I will see what I can do."

"Check her for injuries." Meredith nodded her head and disappeared down the hall.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek slipped out of the patient's room shortly after Meredith and went to the closest on-call room. He grabbed his cell phone off his waist band and dialed the number of his lawyer.

"John Freeman, Attorerny at Law."

"Hey John, this is Dr. Derek Shepherd."

"Hey Shep, let me guess you want to know the statis of the divorce."

"Yup, that would be good. Did she sign yet?" Derek was pacing around the room now running his hands through his perfect hair.

"She is still refusing. She left a statement I guess she still thinks you are in New York."

"What does it say? I give you permission to read it." Derek said annoyed that Addison still wouldn't sign.

"She wrote 'Derek I never meant to hurt you. Mark was a fling and it wont happen again. Come home to me. I am nothing without you. We are Derek and Addison. You have to believe me that I am not having an affair it was just one time.' She goes on trying to beg you and a lot of other stuff you probably don't want to hear."

"Can you just force her to sign the divorce papers? I am moving on with my life and she is stolling it."

"You have been legally separated for four months now and actively trying to get a divorce. After six months the state of New York can force her to sign the papers basically giving you everything."

"So I am married for another two months. What a joy."

"I feel your pain Derek."

"Thanks again for doing this buddy. I don't know who I can trust to this besides you."

"No problem. I will have the lastest papers sent detailing that you get the ski lodge, the Hamptons, and half of everything. You can also have any many that you inherited from your parents and your trust fund."

"Okay great doing business with you. I gotta go save some lives."

"Have a great day." Derek hung up his phone and continued pacing the length of the room. Addison was once again ruining his day. She had now refused three different copies of the divorce papers.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith caught up with Derek when he was leaving the on-call room ten minutes after finishing his phone call.

"So the girl doesn't have any injuries but she still wont talk about what she experienced. I can only image if that was Erica in that situation watching that happen to me and then not having anyone around."

"You have me and your mother." Derek said trying to cheer her up a little.

"My mother is traveling around the world coming up with new methods and helping the needy."

"Do you want to scrub in on the surgery?"

"Yeah I would love to help this little girl anyway I can." Meredith cracked a small smile towards Derek.

"So I was wondering if you wanted me to stop by with Erica after we have dinner."

"Umm…no one here knows about Erica."

"You haven't told them about your daughter." Derek asked almost shocked.

"No, but I do want to see her. Park near the south side and page me when you get there I will come and give her a kiss."

"If you just told people we could come in the hospital."

"I don't want anyone to know. They treat you different when you are a mother like I cannot handle it. All of them will try changing their schedules with me so I have less hours and more time with her. I will be almost forced into an easier career. This is my choice and that is what I want." Meredith said sounding angry with tears rimming her eyes.

"I guess I understand but it just might be easier if you didn't have to lie." Derek said comfortingly to Meredith.

"Yeah I know."

"So the surgery is after lunch. It should take about three hours if all goes well. I will check on her shortly after and then I am off."

"Do you know all the bed time procedures and her routine?" Meredith asked biting her bottom lip the only other person she ever trusted with her daughter was Rose.

"Mer, we have been unofficially living together for two weeks I have caught on." Derek harshly whispers to her. "We will be fine." He says more lightly knowing she is nervous and doesn't mean to take it out on him.

"Okay, I am going to have lunch with the other interns. I am glad I am on call tonight. I have to keep making up excuses why I cannot hang out with them and go drinking."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith grabbed a hot dog from the cafeteria before joining the other interns for lunch on the patio. She sat down and joined them in discussing their interesting cases.

"I have got to find a place to live. My mother irons my scrubs." George groaned just thinking about it.

"Well I am in the same boat. I need somewhere to live my apartment lease is running out and it is so far from the hospital." Izzie was complaining about insect problems but Meredith was to busy trying to eat the hospital food. She thought she heard them ask if they could move in with one of them.

"You don't want to live with me. I am a slob. Seriously I have old pizza and clothes all over my floor and besides I only have one bedroom." George looked relieved about not having to live with Cristina she was hard enough to deal with during work hours let alone live with.

"I am currently living in a two bedroom apartment with my cousin Jon it is so cramped in there as it is sorry guys." Alex said genuinely upset about not being able to help them which surprised all of them. Meredith couldn't talk to them about her current living situation because how would she tell them I am living with Dr. Shepherd and we have a daughter together.

"What about you Mer? I bet you have a nice house. Have any of you seen her car. What do you have a 2008 BMW. I didn't even think they made them yet." Izzie said talking rapidly.

"My mother operated on the owner of the entire corporation a couple years back. I get the newest model of any car I want as soon as it comes out because she saved him when every one else gave him two weeks to live. I also have a Saturn depending on where I am going I use different cars." The other interns nodded their heads like it was normal to have multiple cars when none of them even had a car.

"So where do you live?" Cristina asked suddenly interested in Meredith's home life none of them knew much about her.

"I live in Emeraldheightsgatedcommunity." Meredith rushed the last part hoping they would here it wrong or not understand her.

"Oh my God, you live there Mer. Those houses go for almost a million dollars and they are perfect location from the hospital not to far but not close enough to hear the sirons."

"Don't those homes have like a million bedrooms." George asked hinting about moving in with Izzie.

"I think I have 12 bedrooms or something like that." The other interns mouths are hanging open.

"We could all move in at Mer's." Alex said.

'I am thinking house party." Cristina nodded her head already planning the fun they could have.

"It's not that kind of neighborhood. Most people have kids and families." Meredith said trying to come up with a good excuse as to why they couldn't move in. "Besides I am living with someone."

"You have time to have a boyfriend, Mer." Izzie asked her curiously this is the most information they ever got out of her in two weeks.

"No, I live with another female."

"I never pegged you for a lesbian Mer but I am cool with that. Kind of hot when you think about it." Alex said nodded his head lost in thought.

"In your dreams Alex. I am seeing someone that spends the night over sometimes." George looked a little crushed but tried to hide it.

"So that is what three bedrooms if that." Izzie was trying to think but ended up doing it out loud.

"Then there is my mother's bedroom and any guests that she might have over if she is bringing someone rare in for a surgery. I cannot deal with roommates right now anyway."

"Come on, Mer. We are begging you. I cook and I am very neat." Izzie said Meredith felt bad but knew it would never work. They were young, went to bars, had one night stands, drank, and worked just as weird hours as her. She didn't need to introduce more people into Erica's life to complicate it so more.

"Mer I will be neat and pay on tim…" Meredith was tapped on the shoulder by Derek.

"Good thing I was able to find you. They are rushing the patient in to emergency surgery. She took a turn for the worse." Meredith got up not even bothering to throw her trash away.

"Just think about it, Mer." Izzie shouted after her.

"I really need a place to live, Mer." George shouted after her as well.

Meredith and Derek left the patio area at a fast walk. They made it to the elevator quickly.

"I thought you said it was an emergency. Shouldn't we take the stairs." Derek had a sly smile on his face.

"You would have been paged if it was an emergency but we were bumped up twenty minutes and you looked uncomfortable so I figured I would save you."

"So your saying that you are my knight in shining…whatever." Meredith could think of what he would be shining in that wasn't a cliché.

"I am your knight in shining whatever. I like it very different you could have said armor but you didn't. Orginality I like that."

The elevator comes and once again they are the only ones on it. Derek steps on first with a sly smile on his face. Meredith entered the elevator with a look in her eyes. Before either of them knew it Meredith had pushed Derek up against the wall of the elevator. She surprised Derek but he quickly turned the table on her pushing her into the cold steel walls. Her thin scrub shirt let the cool air through turning her on even more. She arced into Derek running her hands through his hair which she had been dieing to do all day. His tongue traced the outline of her lips so lightly and softly causing her to open her mouth to him. Her tongue darted into his mouth turning their kiss into anything but innocent. It was now about lust Derek's hand went up the front of Meredith's scrubs and up to her bra. Meredith removed one hand from Derek's perfect hair and glided it up his back under his shirt feeling every muscle contract on his strong back. Before either of them knew it the final bell on the elevator rung signally they reached their destination before either of them wanted to.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The surgery went well Meredith was able to determine what was inside the rape victum's mouth and now had custody of a penis. Meredith and Derek engaged in eye sex through out the whole surgery. Both of them were desiring to be with the other one. Two weeks of them living together and they had not been able to get past making out. Something always happened a page, Erica waking up, the dinner burning, or injuries. Meredith had just found out that she gets to keep the penis until the crime scene investigator shows up. She ran into Derek on his way out of the hospital. He already was dressed in his black dress pants and 'good looking red shirt' that she could barely resist on a normal day.

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith was standing on the bridge when he walked up to her trying to stand casual like they were nothing more than attending and intern.

"Dr. Grey." Derek said and looked around to make sure no one was watching. "I am leaving in a few minutes."

"Good for you. I will see you and Erica after you have dinner." Meredith notices someone coming within hearing distance. "So tonight I will monitor the patient and do post-op notes for you." Derek looked confused but then heard footsteps of none other than the chief.

"That is right Dr. Grey. Make sure you take detailed notes I wont be in until tomorrow." The footsteps faded into the distance and out of hearing range.

"So the crap crime scene guy can't get out here till tomorrow. So I get to spend the night with my penis! Only it is not the penis I want to spend the night with." Meredith looked at Derek flirtaciously Derek smirked back at her.

"Don't have to much fun." Meredith lightly smacked his arm. "I'll see you later, Mer."

"See you later, Dr. Shepherd." Meredith walked away in the opposite direction of Derek. Before she got far enough away Derek ran up to her. "I cannot give you a good bye kiss in the middle of the hospital."

"That is not what I wanted to ask you but I am deeply hurt over that. Does the daycare know that I am aloud to take Erica home."

"Oh shit. Good thing you thought of that. Let me call them before you get her." Derek directed Meredith into a storage closest that was a tight squeeze for both of them. Meredith's body was pressed right up against Derek's. Meredith dialed the number of the daycare on her phone. Derek's hands wondered underneath Meredith's shirt and underneath her bra. He smirked at her before he went to kiss her neck in the spot that he learned drived her wild on her neck. Derek silently laughed as Meredith tried to keep her voice steady to have a conversation. She tried backing up but was pushed into the wall and now could not get away from Derek at all.

"Yes, hi this is Meredith Grey." Meredith had to bite her bottom lip to supress a moan from getting out of her lips.

"Hello Dr. Grey, what can we help you with." The voice at the other end of the phone asked.

"I was wondering if I could add a person to the list of people who could pick up Erica." Meredith felt her knees go weak as Derek nibbled on the skin right below her ear.

"Who is this person and the relationship to you?" The monotone voice on the other end asked.

"Derek Shepherd he is Erica's father." Meredith felt herself smile at this she had never before been able to call anyone Erica's father.

"How do you want him to be identified besides ID? We usually make you come up with a code that you both would know until you update the paper work." Derek was able to hear the person on the phone and whispered into Mer's ear.

"Our phrase can be sexy intern and hot attending." Meredith swatted his arm and whispered into his ear so that the voice of the daycare representative who was giving her sample phrases couldn't hear.

"This is for a daycare, Derek, do you seriously want to scar our daughter." Derek guitly shook his head.

"Fine The Apple Martini." Derek said causing Meredith to smile. "Without it Erica wouldn't be here."

"Oh thanks for all those suggestions I have come up with one we both would know The Apple Martini." Meredith said into the phone the lady wrote it down and Meredith thanked her for her time and was able to hang up.

"You are so going to pay for making me suffer like this." Meredith said as Derek continued to attack her neck with his lips.

"You don't seem to be in pain. In fact I think you were enjoying yourself." Derek smirked and backed away and out of the room before Meredith was able to hit him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek arrived at the daycare and entered the front entrance. He looked around looking lost until a young friendly nurse came up to him.

"Can I help you sir." She asked sweetly throwing herself at him.

"Yes I am looking for where I pick up my daughter. I have never been here before usually her mother just runs in and grabs her."

"The front desk is this way I will show you." The girl wiggled her hips as she walked trying to get Derek's attention he just followed her without paying to much attention. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you.' Derek said politely as he walked up to the desk. "I am here to pick up Erica Grey." He pulled his wallet out and showed his hospital ID badge. "I am Dr. Derek Shepherd that is my ID now I understand there is a code and I know that to do you want it." The same lady whoses voice he recognized from the phone nodded her head. "The Apple Martini." The lady offered a small smile to Derek before dialing on the phone and telling someone to send Erica Grey out.

Five minutes later Erica came walking through the double doors leading to the rest of the center with her back pack on that was the size of her. Derek smiled and stood up to help her. Only he could have a Cinderella back pack on and still look sexy. Erica grabbed Derek's hand and walked to the front desk with him. Some of the woman sitting in chairs waiting for him offered small smiles. He went up to the front desk and signed Erica out.

On the way to the car Erica talked about everything that happened in the day rambling on and on about learning to ride horses, which to Derek was a head injury waiting to happen. She told him about learning to speak German and started saying simple things like 'Hallo' or 'Guten Tag' to him. Derek was so proud of his daughter and could remember a happier moment in his life than walking to the car holding the hand of his daughter listening to her talk about her day and carrying her back pack. In the two weeks since he found out about his daughter he had went out and bought her a booster seat for his car so he wouldn't have to share the one in Meredith's car that they always hide in the trunk when they leave the daycare center after dropping off Erica.

"Are you hungery, Erica?" Erica nodded her head angelically and flashed her McDreamy smile that was to cute to resist.

"Can we pulease have McDonalds. Pretty please with sugar on top." Derek normally didn't eat fast food but his daughter was to cute to resist and she knew it and used it to her advantage.

"Just this once." Erica jumped up and down at the prospect of getting what she wants that easily. It had been a long day for her and she was getting tired so she lifted her arms up signally she wanted Derek to carry her.

"Carry me. Mommy says I am to big but I say you carrying mommy up the stairs when she had her boo boo that night." Derek flushed a shade a of red that could only be compared with a tomato. He picks her up and hugs her close to his body.

"I can carry you but you are to big for mommy to carry you." Erica smiled she loved how easily Derek gave her everything.

"Derek, do I have a daddy?" Erica looked at him right in the eye. She was smart and knew the other kids she was with all day long had to parents and wondered why she didn't. Anyone who didn't know the situation would be able to pick Derek out as her father because of the striking resemblance but she was to young to know about genetics.

"Your mommy and I were going to discuss this with you but I guess I can tell you now." By now Derek was strapping Erica into her car seat. "I am your daddy but I wasn't able to be in your life until now. It is complicated." Erica nodded some what comprehending what he was saying.

"Are you going to leave me again." She seemed scared to lose him and he just cracked a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good because I love you. I love grandma too but she leaves and goes to Africa to help sick people. Do you help sick people? Mommy does." Erica never ceased to amaze Derek.

"I love you too, baby." She smiled a little and reached her arms out to hug Derek. "I help sick people like your mother and grandmother do to. But your mommy and me do it right her in this country so we can see you." .

"Daddy I am not a baby. I am four years old."

"You are my baby." Derek smiled and reluctantly let go of Erica.

"You and mommy can have another baby like Jessica's parents. Her daddy was helping her mommy feel better and they made a baby. You helped mommy feel better did you make a baby." Erica's curiousity was good to an extent but now she was asking questions that she is to young to know the answeres to and it drove Derek nuts.

"I don't think mommy and I will have another baby anytime soon."

"Why, don't you help mommy feel better enough?" Erica looked curiously at him. "Maybe if you did then you can have a baby." Erica smiled at this and nodded her head.

"You know what we have to go see mommy after we eat dinner so let's go do that. I don't know about you but I am starving."

"Yeah, me too. I am going to have a Happy Meal." Erica said nodding her curly head.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Fathers and daughters were everywhere it wasn't until Derek had a daughter that he saw them all the time everywhere. On the short walk through the McDonalds parking lot Derek say three different fathers and now he could be included in that group. He proudly clasped Erica's hand hoping to protect her from the rest of the world.

"Daddy," Erica said wrigging her hand out of his hold.

"Yeah princess." Derek had a glimmer in his eye everytime he thought about his daughter.

"Can I go play over there with those kids? I promise I will be good pretty please." Erica pointed towards the indoor play area and was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Fine, but as soon as I have the food you have to come and eat like a big girl." She nods her head and runs off. Derek waits on line that is moving as slow as ever. He is keeping an eye on the play area the whole time knowing he is fully responsible for Erica's well fare. He walks straight ahead and is first in line but doesn't realize it he is to busy watching Erica play on the slides hoping she doesn't hit her head.

"Can I help the next customer, please?" Derek was tapped on the shoulder by the lady behind him and he walked up to the cashier.

"I will have one south west salad and a chicken happy meal." Derek handed the kid $10 and told him to keep the change. He was waiting for the food to be ready when he saw Erica trip and fall on her knee. She had tears running down her face and stayed on the floor. Derek ran over to her.

"Erica hunny, where does it hurt?" His normal deep blue eyes filled with panick and concern.

"My knee hurts I think I have a boo boo." She stuck her thumb in her mouth as the tears flowed down her face. Derek picked her up off the ground getting curious looks from passer-byers. He went over to a table and set her down.

"Let's let Dr. daddy look at your leg, okay." She nods her head sniffling a little.

"Mommy always makes it better. Can you make it better." Derek nods his head. On her tan capris he can see a small amount of blood seeping through scaring him more than anything in the world. He rolls up her pants leg and take a look at her injury and wants to laugh at himself for being so worried. Derek grabs his doctor's bag that he always carrys and pulls out antibacterial cleanser.

"This may sting a little, Erica, but I promise it will make it all better." Derek cleaned the injury with the disinfectant. Erica didn't cry once only winced slightly from the sting. "You are very lucky I just happened to put some Disney Princess's bandaides in my bag. Which one do you want?" Erica pulled one of Cinderella out of his hand wich didn't surprise Derek that was her lastest obsession.

"Can I have a feel me better present?" Erica smiled up at him sweetly with unshed tears still lining her eyes.

"Yeah, daddy will buy you a new Barbie doll. Come on let's go see if our food is done."

"Carry me I am sick just like mommy." Derek picked her up and went over towards the counter and his food still wasn't done. The lady that was behind him in line was also waiting for her food.

"You have an adorable kid. I wish my husband was as good with our kids as you are with your daughter." Derek smiled and thanked the lady. Erica must have been tired because she put her head on Derek's shoulder and clung to him tightly.

"Daddy." Erica picked up her head slightly and then put it back down again.

"Yes, princess."

"I want to see mommy." Derek kisses her on the fore head.

"As soon as we eat dinner we can go see mommy."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Thankfully that was the last of their McDonald's night mares that trip. There was no chocking on their food. Derek quickly strapped Erica in her seat and made his way into the hospital parking lot to the nearly deserted south side. Derek paged Meredith and waits sitting in the car talking to Erica. Meredith came rushing out a back exit five minutes later.

"Hey hunny, was she any trouble." Derek shakes his head no and captures her lips throught the open window.

"Don't start anything you cannot finish." Meredith whispered seductively into his ear before gently nibbling on it. She back away from the window and jumps in the back next to Erica. Erica gave Meredith a big kiss and starts talking animately about her day. Meredith wasn't really paying attention just catching bits and pieces enjoying the few minutes with her family.

"…and then I said to daddy maybe he should help you feel better more…I am not a baby but you can have one…daddy fixed my knee when I felled down…the horse went up and down…I am getting a new Barbie…I missed you today…"

"I missed you too." Meredith looked at her watch. "Derek I have to go meet Cristina for dinner can you drop me off near the front of the hospital please it is closer."

"Yeah baby." Derek dropped her off and waved good bye making the short trip home. It felt good for him to be able to say that and family. "Bye I love you." Meredith stopped in shock for a moment and stared back into his eyes and saw how sincere he was.

"I love you, too." Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes before entering back into the hospital alone.


	11. Shepherd's daughter

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on every night.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

Authors Note: This is like a week after the last update. Nothing really has changed Izzie and George are still trying to get Meredith to let them move in. The interns are trying to learn more about Meredith but she keeps coming up with excuses and doesn't hang out with them.

Shepherd's daughter

The shrill sound of the alarm woke Meredith and Derek from their slumber. Neither of them was ready to get up this morning they had been up far too late trying to comfort Erica, who appears healthy but in need of attention.

"Turn it off." Meredith mumbled into her pillow which she had thrown over her face.

"I am trying to." Derek also had his pillow on his face was reaching over onto the side table feeling around for the clock. They heard a crash of the clock hitting the floor but it continued to go off. "We have to get up now."

"Five more minutes."

"No now," Derek grabbed Meredith cave man style and walked towards the bathroom.

"Put me down." Meredith cried out angrily. Derek placed her on her feet. He backed her into a wall when she tried to run back to bed.

"Come on, we'll shower together to save water." Meredith looked at him suggestively.

"You know three weeks of living together I haven't seen you naked and vice versa." Meredith stated factually.

"Well I guess we will just have to change that then." Derek and Meredith walked into the bathroom holding hands. "I'll start the water." Derek turned the water on so that it was steaming out of the glass door. Meredith slowly slides out of her clothes her eyes never leaving Derek's. Derek also shed his clothes. They both scanned the others body up and down.

"Wow you still look as hot as you did five years ago." His skin was tanned. He had tight muscles and abs.

"You look…wow." Derek was unable to get a coherent thought out of his mouth.

"We better get in the shower before we run out of time." Meredith said walking into the shower giving Derek a nice view of her ass. Derek leapt into the shower after her.

Ten minutes into the shower and both Meredith and Derek had successfully washed their hair. Derek hands were slowly rthymically running up and down Meredith body lathering her with lavender soap. "You are going to smell like lavender, you know that right." Meredith said as Derek hands went to her inner thighs.

"Mmm…I don't care." Derek mouth was attacking Meredith's neck when the worst sound of all filled the bathroom. _Beep Beep Beep! _"Crap, whose pager is that."

"Probably mine. George and Izzie keep going in early to save me the good surgeries. They have been bribing me for week with food and surgeries. Cristina is all trying to get me to hang out in Joe's with her. I mean I want to but I have a family."

"A family, I like the sound of that."

"Yeah me too." Meredith and Derek shared a smile and checked the pager.

"Mer-Dr. McDreamy great surgery tomorrow.-Cris." Derek was reading the page over her shoulder.

"Who's Dr. McDreamy?"

"He is this doctor who is really hot that felt me up in a storage closet." Meredith stated offering a dazed expression as she walked over to their walk-in-closet.

"I like it. Dr. McDreamy saving patients one at a time with his stunning looks and skilled hands. I can be the next batman or superman only better. Dr. McDreamy, to the rescue." Meredith giggled and threw on a pair of low rise jeans with a short sleeved Armani knitted shirt. She paired her outfit with a pair of Dolce and Gabbana wedges. She walked into the bathroom where Derek was getting ready and started brushing her teeth.

"What? You keep looking at me. Do I have something on my face?" Meredith asked annoyed as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Why are you wearing such expensive clothes to the hospital?"

"I want to make an impression."

"On who exactly." Derek asked hoping it was not on another man.

"The interns they said I dressed like a slob yesterday." Meredith gave Derek her pouty face.

"I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. Don't forget to bring sneakers? I can only imagine you running down to the pit in those shoes. They have to have at least a three inch heal." Derek said eyeing her body up and down.

"They are three and a half inch heals, actually. They are made by Dolce and Gabbana. The last time I was in New York I went shopping and spent tons of money. Don't you just love these shoes?" Meredith was putting mascara on her face and lip gloss. Derek nodded his head.

"You remind me of my sisters. They all love shopping. When I was growing up I could name every designer."

"That's cute. I am sure when Erica gets interested in fashion you could take her to the store."

"I hope that isn't for another ten years. I like the age she is in now. She goes to bed early and loves doing her chores. We have an adorable daughter." Meredith smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah we are very lucky."

"Mer, I am thinking about telling the day care to call me if Erica isn't feeling well. She can come to the hospital with me and follow me around. I don't have any surgeries and I will leave early."

"I guess I don't want her all alone and sick at the day care."

"Good."

"Yeah, but try discretion I still don't want the hospital to know I have a child and you and I are together. The other interns already think I have it easy being Ellis Grey's daughter."

"I will try. I'll say she is my daughter and not mention who her mother is."

"Okay..." Meredith's pager beeped again this time a message from Izzie about grabbing coffee at Starbucks on their way into work. "I better get going. Tell Erica I love her."

"Bye Mer, see you later." Mer blew him a kiss and got out of the room just as he was spraying his cologne, the one she finds irresistable.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek had dropped Erica off on his way to the hospital dreading his decision ever since. She looked pale and was not quiet very talkative. On a normal day Derek heard about everything that she dreamt about or did the previous night if he wasn't home but today that was not the case.

Derek had an easy day ahead of him. He had been changing his hours so Erica could sleep a little later in the morning before going to day care. Between the two of them Erica only had to spend about two nights a week sleeping at the day care not that she minded. All Derek had scheduled for the day was checking on his pre-op and post-op patients and his ever growing stack of charts that need to be completed.

Every time his phone would ring Derek would jump to answer it fearing Erica wanted to be with him. Derek was starting to feel better about leaving her at the daycare when it was two hours into his shift and they hadn't called.

He was in Mrs. Drew's room, a post-op patient, talking to her. She is a friendly middle aged woman and could tell something was on Derek's mind.

"Is there anything else you need? If there is anything you can think of you can have a nurse page me or an intern that is on your case." Derek said from his spot at the end of her bed.

"There is something else, doctor." The lady said kindly.

"What is it? I will see what I can do for you, Mrs. Drew." Derek said in a manner only saved for his patients that he liked.

"You can tell me what is on your mind." Derek moved closer and sat in the chair next to the bed. Mrs. Drew sat up and turned to him.

"I am worried about my daughter. She wasn't feeling well when I dropped her off this morning." The patient looked up at him offering a warm smile.

"How old is your daughter? Maybe I can help relieve some of your fears. I raised six kids with my husband."

"Erica is four years old. She is a ball of energy." Derek smiled a real smile for the first time all day. "She didn't sleep good last night. She spent at least half the night in bed with her mother and I. Then this morning she didn't really talk at all, but she did eat. I just hope this is for more attention. We both work a lot, and don't have that much free time." The elder woman smiled and looked towards Derek, who was staring down at his hands lost in thought.

"It sounds like she is just missing you guys. Does she have a new sibling or is there a baby on the way? My kids always cried out for attention when there was a change." Derek looked up and thought if anything had changed.

"No, she is an only child. It's funny she actual wants a little sister." Derek and Mrs. Drew had a small laugh over this. They were disturbed by a knock at the door. Derek sat up in his seat to look like he was there being a doctor and not visiting.

"Come in," Mrs. Drew said looking at the door wondering who it was.

"Is Dr. Shepherd in here?" Meredith asked not even looking around the room.

"Yeah Mer, I'll be with you in a second." Meredith closed the door and waited in the hall for Derek. "Well, this sounds important I'll check on you later, Mrs. Drew. Thanks for all your help." Derek offered her a smile before getting up and walking to the door.

"She is Erica's mother isn't she?" Mrs. Drew almost sounded pleased with finding out this privileged piece of knowledge. Derek looked back at her scared and surprised. "I can tell by the way you look at her." Derek simply nodded his head yes.

"Can you not…"

"I won't tell anyone. You seem to want to keep it a secret."

"Thanks," Derek let out a sigh of relief and opened the door to the hallway.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was pacing the length of the hallway outside Mrs. Drew's room. She was supposed to be running labs on one of Derek pre-op patients, but speaking to Derek was slightly more important. The door finally opened to the hallway and Meredith practically pulled Derek out of the room to an on-call room just across the hall.

"If you're that horny, you should have told me this morning." Meredith glared at Derek and reached for his waist. She pulled a cell phone off of his belt.

"You idiot, you switched our phones." Meredith couldn't really blame Derek, because she had left the house first and grabbed one of the identical cell phones before running out. The prior week they went to the AT&T store and got on a family plan so they could call each other for free.

"How did I switch our phones? And how did you find out it was my phone?" Derek asked running his fingers through his hair.

"It just is your fault, because I wasn't the one who said we both had to have the iPhone." Meredith let out a breath of air. "You know how I found out it was your phone. During rounds, that's right the time Bailey likes us to be most professional, I got a phone call, with the ring tone She's Everything, from the daycare service. By the way, Erica's on her way here." Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll handle her, baby. Have fun with the labs. I'll check on that case later." Meredith nodded her head and let go of Derek.

"You might want to get down their so…" Meredith didn't get to finish because they were interrupted by an announcement.

"_Dr. Shepherd, please report to the surgical nurses' station. Dr. Shepherd, please report to the surgical nurses' station. You have a visitor." _

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek quickly walked down to the surgical nurses' station. He looked around and right away saw a woman from the day care center with Erica. She was looking in every direction for him. The book bag on her back was weighing her down making her look adorable in her short little jean skirt, sandals, and short sleeved shirt. Erica spotted him quickly and came running towards him. The daycare attendant yelled for Erica to come back, but she ran right into Derek's arms without listening.

"Daddy, daddy I missed you soooo much." Derek picked Erica up and walked towards the day care woman, who he recognized as Shelly, and pulled out his wallet.

"Thank you for bringing Erica to me. I know she can be a little bit of a handful and I appreciate you doing it." Derek handed Shelly a one hundred dollar bill and turned to leave. "Baby, how about we go get you changed into some scrubs and ready to help daddy with his patients." Erica nodded enthusiastically and hugged Derek tighter.

"Do I get to be a doctor too?" Derek gave his first full smile of the day that lit up his eyes.

"You sure do, baby." Derek made it to his office unnoticed by anyone and unlocked the door without difficulty. Erica lifted her head off of Derek's shoulder and looked around the office that she had never seen before.

"There is a picture of me." Derek let out a small laugh about the way she had reacted to her Easter picture that was taken about two weeks ago.

"Yeah, everyone that comes into my office for a consult always says what a cute baby I have." Erica frowned for a minute and put her finger to her chin.

"I am NOT A BABY." Derek had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh at how angry Erica acted. "I am a BIG GIRL." Derek placed her down on the floor and took her book bag. He placed it on his desk and went to his closet to grab special scrubs he ordered from a catalog for Erica.

"Princess, I got you a present." Erica sad face lit up with a big smile in a matter of seconds dropping the previous matter without caring.

"Is it a Barbie?" Erica asked jumping up and down. Derek pulled out a miniature pair of dark blue scrubs that matched the attendings. Above the pocket on the left side it said Junior Dr. Erica. "What is it?" Her curiosity was peaked by the unusually garment in front of her. Meredith and Derek never wore scrubs outside of the hospital.

"Scrubs," Derek said with a smile. He had always dreamed of his children becoming doctors like he had.

"I don't want to clean. I want a Barbie." Derek could see the spoiled side of his daughter coming out from her cute exterior. She could milk anything out of strangers by just smiling, it was lethal. But to those who knew her knew about her rotten side. Erica was pacing back and forth with her hands in fists. It was very cute to watch how she took habits from both her parents.

"Princess, you wear scrubs like mommy and daddy do." Erica seemed to drop the anger knowing she didn't have to clean. "And if you are on your best behavior I will by you doctor Barbie." Derek knew he shouldn't encourage her bad behavior with bribary, but today he needed her on her best behavior.

"Okay I pinky swear." She let out a soft giggle and raised her hands above her head for Derek to change her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek had Erica changed and ready to go by the time his pager went off. He decided it was probably faster to carry her through the halls for two reasons. One being he had places to get to fast and the other being she would probably get lost in the maze of people. Derek looked at his pager and it was just saying his MRI results were in for Miss Torille.

"We get to go read MRI results now." Erica didn't seem to be paying attention. She was more fascinated with the child sized stethoscope he got her. She was trying to hear her own heart and apparently couldn't find it.

The results room was empty except for different patients' scans still lit up. He spotted his patient's results and studied them for a few minutes. Derek thought about telling Meredith so they could go tell the patient together, but if Erica saw her she wouldn't want to leave her.

"Let's go tell Miss Torille, that she gets to have surgery tomorrow."

"Okay," Erica said barely paying attention she was to busy looking at the results that Derek grabbed to take with them.

Derek knocked on the hospital door and waited to go in until he heard a soft reply of come in. He turned the knob and walked in to the room.

"I hope you don't mind Erica, my daughter, being in here."

"No I love kids. I am a kindergarten teacher." She gave Derek a warm smile hoping for good results. Derek placed Erica on the floor and walked closer the patient. As Derek was giving the patient good news that they could operate and bad news that there was a tumor to remove he lost track of Erica.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Erica was getting bored of her daddy talking to the nice lady that smiled at her so she walked through the small area of the door that Derek left open. She walked down the hall unnoticed and started to explore. She was to busy staring a wall trying to find the babies that she accidentally walked into Miranda Bailey's legs.

Dr. Bailey was not expecting to get ran into in any hallway. Those who don't know her personally have heard of her reputation. And those who know her try at all costs to stay at least three feet back. She looked around to see if any one was trying to get away without a confrontation but didn't see anyone looking suspicious until she looked down.

"Who are you?" Bailey said in her usual manner.

"I am Erica Brianna." She used the same tone as Bailey and didn't seem scared. Erica even put her hands on her hips to look like she met business.

"Where is your mommy?" Bailey leaned down to Erica's height.

"I don't know. I am here with my daddy."

"Let's go find him before you cause you more problems." Bailey said taking Erica's hand and rising up to her full height. "Especially problems for me, God only knows my interns create enough problems." She mumbled walking the same way the Erica appeared to have come from.

"What's your mother's name?" From first glance at Erica she could tell she looked familiar but just couldn't place it.

"Mommy," Erica replied happily skipping through the hall.

"What about your father's name? And don't say daddy." Erica just smiled before replying.

"I'll only tell you if you say I was a good girl. Daddy said he would buy me a Barbie doll if I was good." Bailey rolled her eyes. This kid acted older than her interns at times.

"Fine if I can get rid of you. Some people around here have work today and kids getting lost interferes with that."

"Derek, that's my daddy's name, but don't tell anyone."

"Oh I know him." Bailey grabbed the first nurse she saw. "Have you seen Shepherd? He is missing something rather important." The nurse pointed in the direction of Miss Torille's door.

Just as they reached the door Shepherd came running out of the door searching the ground for Erica.

"Missing something?" Bailey said still having a strong grasp on Erica's hand.

"Erica, oh god I was so worried about you, princess." Derek bends down and hugs Erica, who breaks free from Bailey's grasp.

"Daddy, I am sorry I got lost, but I was a good girl. Can I still have my Barbie doll?" She looked at him with pleading eyes and her bottom lip almost trembling. "I was really scared."

"Daddy was worried too." Derek pulled Erica back into a hug. "I'll get you whatever you want as long as you promise you wont run off again." Erica nodded her head with her curls bouncing around her.

"Did I miss the memo about bring your daughter to work day?" Bailey asked when Derek stood up with Erica in his arms.

"It's not bring your daughter to work day." Derek looked at Bailey confused at what she was getting at.

"Exactly, that's why there shouldn't be children running around the hospital unsupervised. This is a place for healing not a playground for small children. As if its not bad enough that we have interns running around loose, now we have small children." Bailey continued to rant about unsupervised children in the hospital and all the dangers they create as she carried on with her task at hand.

"Daddy, I am hungry."

"So am I. Let's go grab some lunch before we continue on with our day."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was once again eating lunch with the other interns. She almost regretted her choice about eating with them not that she didn't like them, she did, but they all kept bothering her about stuff. Cristina still hadn't dropped the subject of going to Joe's for drinks. And it seems that George and Izzie were really persistent when they wanted something. The only one she could get along with was Alex, because he was to busy hitting on all the nurses to bother her.

Izzie and George got into a conversation about her muffins and how good they were. Meredith was barely listening and only caught parts of the conversation. "You seriously could have skipped medical school and opened a bakery I mean…" George kept complimenting Izzie. From how the conversation was playing out Meredith thought it was set up so she would reconsider her decision.

Cristina and Alex were fighting about which specialty was better, Cardio or Plastics. Meredith didn't want to get involved, because she would have chose Neuro.

Out of no where Cristina starts talking in whisper tones to Alex. George and Izzie immediately stop talking and listen to what Cristina was saying.

"Look, McDreamy has a kid with him." George, Izzie, Alex, and Cristina all look towards the table of residents and attendings that Derek and Erica sat down at. They kept staring at them until they had got a good look at Erica and the way Derek acted towards her before turning away and drawing conclusions.

"McDreamy's kid is so cute. Look at her curly blonde hair. And those mini scrubs are to die for." Izzie gushed over Erica. Cristina made a face of disgust towards Izzie.

"I never would have pegged him for the father type." Cristina said staring back at Shepherd. "I'll have to find the story out from Burke."

Meredith sunk lower in her seat and tried to come up with a reason to leave the table without being suspicious.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek carried Erica into the cafeteria afraid that if he didn't she would get lost again. He looked around the room and figured if he sat by himself with Erica he was more likely to become the topic of conversation amongst everyone. He walked over to a table of attendings and interns.

"Hey, everyone," Derek said recognizing most of them.

"Who does the kid belong to Shep?" Burke asked him staring at Erica. "She looks really familiar I just cannot place it."

"You're looking at her father." Derek said proudly. Erica stood up on the chair Derek place her on, to introduce herself.

"I'm Erica, and I am a princess." She said proudly. "I am going to be a big sister." She said smiling.

"You have a really cute kid Shepherd and congratulations on the new baby." Dr. Mia Schneider from PEDS said.

"I am not having another child, and Erica sweetie I thought we already said you weren't going to be a big sister yet." Derek said taking her into his lap forgetting about everything else.

"But you said I could have whatever I wanted. I want to be a big sister. Puh-lease!" Erica stuck her bottom lip out to emphasize her wanting.

"It is not that easy sweet heart. First mommy and daddy have to decide when it is the best time to have a baby, and then we have to try to get the stork to agree." Derek said hoping he was able to convince a four year old.

"That is not true!" Derek said showing she was smarter than he thought. "My friend Jessica said mommy and daddy have to make the baby. Then you have to carry the stuff that makes a baby a reallllllllly long time. And then the baby pops out of mommy's belly." Erica nodded her head to show she thought this was correct. She looked around at the other doctors at the table and they all seemed to be impressed with her answer.

"That's right. I am surprised you were able to know that." Derek said and kissed Erica on the fore head.

'That's 'cuse I am smart, right daddy." Erica looked into Derek deep blue eyes to find the answer she was looking for. She didn't even have to wait for him to nod his head in approval before going back over to her chair, to eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"So, when are you going to start trying to make a baby, Shep?" Burke asked with laughter in his voice.

"We are not ready for another kid. Between my hours and hers, we are never home alone. We always end up distracted." Derek said eating his sandwich before getting a page.

_911 room 1008 Torille_

"Shoot my pre-Op patient needs attention. What am I going to do with Erica?" Dr. Burke smiles over at the intern table.

"My intern can watch her."

Derek and Meredith both run out of the cafeteria towards the stairs. They get up into Mrs. Torille's room and realize they are going to have to be operated on her immediately.

"Let me talk to Burke. We will be here at least six hours with the size of the tumor." Derek leaves to page Burke to the nurses' station.

"What's up Shep?" Burke says grabbing a couple of charts off the desk for Cristina to do pre-Op and post-Op notes on.

"I am going to be in surgery for at least six hours. I just talked to Erica's mother and she is busy for the night working. Can you keep her until the day care center comes back to take her?" Derek almost pleads with Burke. He really didn't want Meredith to have to miss the surgery.

"Sure no problem, Cristina would be delighted to take Junior Dr. Erica around and show her the ropes." Cristina just glared at Burke, he knew she didn't like kids and tried to avoid them at all costs. "If you want I can take her home with me in two hours."

"That would be great." Derek turns to walk to the OR scrub room, when Burke yells back.

"I leave my address at the nurses' station." Derek nods his head and walks away.

Cristina turns to Burke with an angry look in her eyes that could be defined as the look that could kill.

"Burke, I have to baby sit the rest of my shift. You know I hate kids. Does this mean we are taking her home with us?"

"Keep you voice down! No one knows about our living arrangements. And yes we will take her home."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek and Meredith were the last two in the scrub room, washing up after a successful surgery. They were both widely smiling, even though they had complications that made the surgery last longer.

"Mer, why don't you head home ahead of me. I have to go pick Erica up." Derek was trying to avoid telling Meredith where Erica was.

"She actually went back to the day care, usually once her mind is made up it takes a lot of bribing to change it." Meredith said as she turned to face Derek.

"Erica isn't exactly at the day care." Derek said stepping back when he saw a flash of anger in Meredith's eyes.

"Where exactly is she?" Meredith asked her voice was steady and totally calm.

"At Dr. Burke's house." Meredith lowered her voice so no one else would here them.

"You should have consulted with me first." Meredith said slightly upset he would make such a big decision without her.

"I will next time." Meredith steps close to Derek and is almost going to kiss him when he stops her. "We cannot do that in a public place unless you want the whole hospital knowing both of our secrets by tomorrow morning." Meredith nodded her head in agreement and stepped back.

"I am going to check on the patient and then head home. I'll meet you and Erica there."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek pulled up in front of a new condo building. He walked right into the building since the doorman was expecting him and got on the elevator. He recognized some familiar faces, of other doctors in the hospital, on his way up to the ninth floor. Derek knocked on the door and Burke answered in a chief hat and cooking apron. The television had the Disney channel playing in the back round and Derek heard Cristina's voice talking to his daughter about how to take apart Barbie dolls.

"Hey Shep, if you want we can keep her for the night. Cristina has actually taken a liken to Erica, which really surprised me. She is having fun playing with Barbie's and watching television. Erica even wants to have a picnic on our…my balcony." Burke almost seems like he wants to keep Erica.

"I will just check with Erica and my…wife." He smiled reassuringly at Burke. It was weird for Derek to think of Meredith as his wife, but everyone in the hospital seemed to think he was married anyway.

"Why don't you come in and see Erica for yourself." Burke ushered Derek in and shut the door behind him.

Derek walked into the family room and saw a whole bunch of Barbie dolls and Cristina next to Erica. "You can play with this Barbie. Her name can be…hmm she looks like an…"

"IZZIE!" Cristina shouted. "She can be Izzie." Cristina was taking all the new Barbie dolls out of the wrappers and Erica was assigning them a family, a job, and a name. "She will be dating Dr. Alex, who I am opening, and she will be a model." Erica nods her head yes and puts her in a separate pile.

"She has been like this all night. You should see Nurse Olivia and George." Derek and Burke laugh which distracts Cristina from the world she was in and looks up. She immediately stands up and pulls Burke to the side.

"You should have told me he was here, Burke. Dr. McDreamy saw me playing Barbie dolls." Cristina said in a harsh whisper.

Meanwhile Derek crotched down to Erica's level and asked her "Do you want to stay with Cristina and Burke if it is alright with mommy?" From all the opened Barbie boxes and the ones that were not open Derek could already tell she would want to stay.

"YES! It is so much more fun than day care. Can I stay more often?" Erica gave her puppy dog face that Derek wanted to give in to, but he had to make sure it was ok with Burke, Cristina, and Meredith.

"We'll see." Derek replied and pushed speed dial number one on his phone. Meredith picked her phone up on the second ring. "Hey sweetie, they want to keep Erica over night. Is that ok?" Derek asked as he could almost here Meredith thinking through the positive and negatives.

"Who are they?" Meredith asked wondering if Dr. Burke was married or seeing someone.

"Dr. Burke, I told you about him already, and an intern Cristina Yang. They are both very nice, you would like them." Meredith burst out laughing into the phone.

"Get out!"

"I am serious." Derek had a hint of a smile on his face. "They even bought Erica clothing from Nordstroms and a whole bunch of Barbie dolls. I think Cristina even plays Barbies better than you do." This sent Meredith into another fit of giggles from just imagining her fellow tough intern playing Barbies.

Meredith agreed that if Erica wanted to stay she could. Derek told Burke and Cristina they could keep Erica for the night if they wanted to. They agreed and walked Derek to the door after saying good bye to Erica.

"Don't you ever tell a soul that you saw me playing Barbies or I will cut your balls off and your penis." Derek looked a little scared and nodded.

"Well Shep, I guess you and your wife will be able to try to make a baby after all." Derek just looked back at Erica and wondered if it was a possibility for Meredith and himself to have another child.


	12. The Past Always Comes Back

Title: Do you remember me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be new episodes on every night.

Summery: Meredith and Derek had a one night stand when she was in medical school and visiting friends in New York. She got pregnant and had a daughter. When she starts her internship in Seattle will they remember each other? Will he ever figure out that he has a daughter with Meredith?

The Past always comes back

Derek pulled out of Burke's condo complex in search of an open liquor store. Tonight by default of Erica being away Derek was going to confess to Meredith about his past. He pulled his little black BMW into _Sweet Shack Wines and fine Liquors _and walked up to the entrance. Only a couple of people still lingered in the store this close to closing. Derek picked up two bottles of wine, a bottle of scotch, and two bottles of tequila. He remembered back to the day he met her in the bar and how she was drowning her thoughts in the amber colored liquor.

With the bottles of alcohol in tow Derek headed back home. He only hoped she let him stay after he told her the truth. Derek slipped in through the security entrance quickly. He made sure he went through the gate where you had to put you pin number in and not the one for visitors, because there was a two car line. Once safely inside the gated community Derek drove slowly down the streets. He was not looking forward to the conversation with Meredith and wanted to prolong it as long as he could.

Derek checked his watch and realized he had been gone an hour since he called Meredith and quickly turned into the driveway. It was now or never. He shut the engine of the vehicle off and headed for the front door with his key in hand.

Once the door was open, Derek could already tell the maids had been there that day and cleaned with Pledge. He looked into the library, but did not see Meredith in there or hear her walking around the house.

"Meredith," Derek called waiting to hear a response.

"I am in the kitchen." Meredith replied with a yell.

Derek took his shoes off and hung up his coat before grabbing the bag of alcohol and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Meredith asked looking up from the steak she was eating. Derek gulped when he noticed the steak knife and hoped that wouldn't soon be used on him.

"I um…I stopped at the liquor store." Derek held up the bag as evidence before putting it on the counter. "I thought we could talk, but it can wait until you're done eating." Under his breathe Derek whispered. "It might ruin your appetite otherwise."

"Umm…I am finished." Meredith said shoving the last forkful of pasta into her mouth.

"Ok I'll just wait for you in the living room." Derek said walking out of the kitchen and into a safer room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith drummed her fingers on the mahogany coffee table. She sat staring at Derek for the last ten minutes. He had yet to say anything about what he wanted to talk about.

"Derek, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Derek drew in a deep breath.

"I don't really know where to start except the beginning." Derek looked down to his ring finger on his left hand that was now bare.

"Beginning of what exactly?"

"Of us," Derek saw the questioning look on Meredith's face. "It was a Wednesday evening. I was so angry with her that I left home. I was staying at a hotel, but no one except Addison knew why."

"Who is Addison?" Meredith sounded normal to Derek's surprise and wasn't yelling, yet.

Derek ignores Meredith's question and just continues on with the story. "The day before I answered a phone call from The Truman's Clinic, they were asking to speak to my wife. I corned her that evening and she confessed about killing our baby three weeks before. I was so angry that I left. I didn't even listen to her pleading or crying. The next day after work, I went to the bar where I met you. I should have told you that I was married, but I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me."

Meredith still didn't seem angry or even upset when Derek looked up at her. "I kind of figured you were married. You didn't seem like you picked women up everyday. But it doesn't matter any more the past is in the past."

Derek didn't speak for a whole minute before continuing on with his confession. "After I cheated on my wife I was still so angry. But after three months of separation I answered one of her calls. She promised never to betray me again. We went to couple's therapy and tried to work out our problems. But after the incident I was never as open or as close with her. We grew apart and we both excelled in our careers. It became a marriage of convenience. Then one day I come home from work and something isn't right. I walk up the stairs thinking I am crazy until I step on a jacket that isn't mine. The jacket belonged to my best friend, Mark. When I entered my bedroom I find her in bed with Mark. They didn't notice for four minutes. The worst four minutes of my life thus far. When she noticed me she jumped off of him and put on the robe _I_ bought her in Japan. She chased my down the stairs and to the front door. We started fighting some of the neighbors heard us. I threw her out of my house and locked the door. She started crying and begged me to forgive her. I let her back in the house and packed a bag of my clothes and left the house."

Meredith took Derek's hand and squeezed it knowing how much pain that must have caused him. "You don't have to tell me any of this." Meredith whispered soothing and reassuring words over and over again. Finally Derek was able to pull himself together.

"A week later I kept getting calls from Mark. Day and night and then he would follow me to the bars. After a round of scotch I finally decide to hear him out. I prayed that he would say it's not what it looks like. Your best friend and your wife didn't screw each other behind your back in your bed. Mark kept saying how deeply sorry he was. When I asked him if it was the first time, he paled and took a big swig of his drink. He looked me square in the eye and told me that they had been sleeping together for over a year. That's when I knew it was over and I decided I needed a clean start. I called Richard and he said he still had that job offer he had been bribing me with for months. I left the next week and haven't been back." Derek knew that if Meredith had not put two and two together yet she would after a few questions.

"How long ago was this?" Meredith asked out of curiosity.

"About a month before I met you again." Derek said with disappointment evident in his voice. "I am trying to do the right thing now."

"Are you still married? Please tell me this isn't why you told me. Please!" Meredith pulled away from Derek when he didn't answer right away and moved over to the other side of the room. She was pacing the length of the room, looking out the windows. "Am I the other woman?"

"I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand. I wanted to tell you…"

"Then why didn't you! Why did you let me believe you loved me and Erica? How could you do this to us, to her?" She yelled as loud as she could at him. Meredith had tears flowing down her face, but she didn't try to stop them. Then in a more gentle tone it sounded almost like a whisper compared to her yelling she said. "Did you care anything about us?"

"Meredith, let me explain? Please, it is the least I can do." Derek didn't get up from the couch, he was too afraid she would start hitting him if he did or throw him out of the house.

"You have ten minutes and this better be worth it Derek, or I swear I will never let you see Erica again." Meredith stopped pacing and sat in a chair facing Derek. He was no longer looking up at her, but instead down at his feet.

"They only contact I've had with Addison is through our lawyers. My lawyer is an old friend. We have sent five different divorce papers to her, but she keeps refusing. In the beginning I was giving her almost everything, but she wouldn't sign. Her lawyer thought she was crazy. By New York state law, if she doesn't grant me a divorce within six months I get everything. She has about a month left. I am afraid she is going to find out where I am living and come look for me. I didn't want you to find out that way. She can be kind of scary and mean when she wants something." Derek sighed he had finished telling Meredith everything he needed to say. Meredith was still crying and hadn't said anything thing back until, Derek starts to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Meredith's voice is cracking as she talks trying and hold back the fear of being left alone. "I am not done with you yet." She tries to sound tough but fails as another sob escapes her body.

"I thought I would make it easy on you and leave so you didn't have to throw me out." Derek sat back on the chair as Meredith moved to sit closer to him again.

"I want to know why. Why weren't you honest with me from the beginning?" Meredith was no longer afraid. She had a bit of venom in her voice that scared Derek. He knew not to double cross her again.

"I didn't want to lose you again. When I first saw you at the bar, I felt something that I never felt before in my life. I thought if you knew I was married you wouldn't want anything to do with me and I would be stuck. Then when I found out about Erica, I didn't want you to keep me from her life because of Addison. I was just scared to come clean and then the right moment never came along to tell you."

"That is not a good enough reason. You should have been honest with me, when you found out about Erica." Meredith turned her face away from Derek and stared a painting on the wall.

"And if I was, would you have let Erica in my life." Derek had now found the oriental carpet on the wood floors very intriguing.

"I don't know." Meredith said realizing why Derek might have been afraid to tell her the truth for the first time. "Do you think she will come looking for you?"

"God I hope not. I don't know what I ever saw in her. I always wanted a family like my parents had. But in the beginning she said she didn't want kids. I thought that would eventually change, but I guess she stood her ground when she betrayed me the first time. I never knew she could be so heartless to me, but I vowed to stay with her. I took after example, you know, my parents had a rough patch in their relationship but they worked it out. I guess I didn't want to be a failure to them."

"I think you are anything, but a failure. I mean look at you, you have women falling at your feet. That hair just makes you want to run your fingers through it. You're so smart and you really know how to do your job. And you have a beautiful daughter and girlfriend. Ok, now I am just stroking your ego here, feel free to stop me at anytime." Derek smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go have a drink. You deserve one after what I just put you through."

"I'm still angry with you though. You better find one hell of a way to make it up to me." Meredith smiled up to Derek, she had always loved payback.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

An hour after Derek and Meredith started drinking they started to feel the alcohol consumed. The wine had been put in the fridge for another day, but the tequila and the scotch were flowing like water.

"Dereeeekkkkk!" Meredith screeched his name after another shot of alcohol. "Can you give me a kiss? Since you owe me and all." She had been using the excuse of Derek not being honest with her to get what she wanted all night.

Derek pulled Meredith into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. He smacked his lips against hers with force. Their mouths opened and their tongues meshed together dueling for power. Derek flipped Meredith over and pinned her to the kitchen floor. Hands roamed and touched undiscovered skin. Clothes were thrown all over the kitchen floor.

They laid in each others arms on the kitchen floor, just holding each other and hoping to never lose the connection they had. It was going to be rough over coming the information Derek had revealed to Meredith, but they were willing to fight for each other and for their family.

**A/N: Originally I was going to make it a bigger fall out, but then the show is so depressing for them now so I decided not to. I might make them have a major fight if Addison comes back, but I don't know yet.**


End file.
